


Misunderstandings

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star Trek Character: Spock, Bones, Kirk, Chekov, Scotty. Relationship: Spock/readerRequest: Hello! Can you do a spock x reader where the reader has a really attractive body and everyone in the Enterprise want's to hug her justo to feel her and spock getting jealous, thanks i love your writing





	

You walked to the bridge, a bundle of files in your arms. You had to give Kirk the reports from Bones and you only had time now to do it.   
As you walked through the doors, you heard the young Chekov voice.   
“[l/n] on the bridge.”   
you giggled to yourself. It was such a nice way to be introduced. You considered recording Chekov saying that and then rigging it so it played whenever you walked into any room. You giggled to yourself.   
“Ah, [y/n]. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Kirk chuckled as he go out of his seat and walking over to you.   
“Ah Kirk. You haven’t seen what I am carrying.” You giggled, holding up the folders much to the captains dismay.   
You pushed he folders into his hands and he was quick to place them down and walk up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into a hug.   
You giggle but happily returned the hug, wrapping your own arms around his neck and holding him close.   
You glanced over his shoulder to see Spock standing not far away from you two. His hands were clenched into fists and the top of his ear were bright red. You frowned a little.   
Why was he so agitated?   
Before you figured it out, Kirk pulled away.   
“Thanks, [y/n]. I needed that.” He chuckled. You giggled and playfully punched his shoulder before turning to take your leave.   
“oh, [y/n]!” Chekov called and you turned on your heel to see him running over to you.   
“This is that information you asked for.” He said, handing you the small file. You smiled widely.   
“Thank you so much.” You jumped forward and wrapped your arms around his waist. You felt him tense but raise his arms to encircle your body.   
You pulled away and left, waving goodbye to everyone including a blushing Chekov and a furious Spock.  
As you left, Spock turned to his captain.   
“Must you really?” He sighed, shaking his head slightly.   
“I don’t know what you mean.” Kirk said as he walked back to his seat and sat down.   
“You know what I mean.” Spock hissed as he left the bridge.   
\---------------time skip--------------------------  
You walked into the dining area of the ship, your stomach rumbling as the smell of food filled your nose.   
“[y/n].” You heard your name and turned to see Spock enter the room behind him. You smiled widely at the handsome Vulcan.   
“Good evening.” You nodded your head slightly when you felt a pair of arms around your waist and pull you away to find you were in the arms of Scotty who smelt heavily of scotch.   
Before you could return the hug, Scotty kissed the top of your head.   
“Mind you need to finish that report.” He said as he bopped your nose.   
“Oh, you mean YOUR report that you shoved off on me?” you asked, pushing him away with a playful tap to the side of the head.   
“No, not shoved. Delegated.” He chuckled as he stumbled away from you and back to his room where he kept his beloved drink.   
You turned back to see Spock was storming away.   
Frowning, you ran after him, quickly catching up with him and grabbing his arm.   
“Spock, whats going on?” You asked, tugging him to turn back to you. The normally calm man was replaced with one who looked furious.   
“nothing.” He hissed but you raised your eyebrow at him.   
You then took his hand and led him to your room which was only around the corner. When you got in, you closed the door and turned to Spock, your arms cross across your chest.   
“Whats going on?” You repeated, leaning against the door so he couldn’t try get out.   
You were actually surprised that he let you drag him here.   
“Nothing. Now, if you would step away from the door so i-“ Spock walked towards you as if he thought you were going to move but you simply shook your head and cut him off.   
“Something wrong. Have I done something to upset you?” You asked. In honesty, you couldn’t think of every annoying or upsetting Spock outside of the normal playful ways. But he had never been mad at you for it before. Not like this.   
“Perhaps i am growing tired of you flaunting yourself to the rest of the crew in return for favours.” Spock spat, his voice thick with venom.   
You were taken aback by what he had just said and how he had spoken to you. He never spoke to you, to anyone like that.   
“Are you calling me what I think you are? What do you mean flaunt? I don’t know if you noticed, but all females have to wear this uniform.” You spat, Stepping forward. Spock should know better than to speak to you like this. You saw the realisation dawn on Spocks face as he looked at you.   
“I need to get back to the bridge.” He tried to move to the door but you blocked it. You were no longer crossing your arms and had moved them so they were by your side.   
“No, what the hell did you mean.” You said pushing him back. You were way past just being angry. You were furious. And he wasn’t getting out of it that easy>   
Spock didn’t speak as he turned away from you. You could see the top of his ears were bright red again.   
“I apologies for my words.” He said, turning back to you.   
“You think I stupid apologies is going to sort all this out? After everything I done for you, after Ive been there for you through thick and thin. After all the countless hours I put in to making sure you were okay and you were fine and you not giving a damn about me. After Ive not nothing but love you and you call me a prostitute?” You screamed, tears streaking down your cheek. You stromed past him, shoving his shoulder with your own and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.   
You turned and slid down the door so you were sitting on the ground and started to sob into your hands.   
your mind was racing. But before you could think of anything, you heard the door to your room open.   
“Whats going on?” Kirks voice sounded worried as well as confused as you heard a couple of pairs of footsteps enter the room.   
“Your Vulcan called me a prostitute.” You spat through the door.   
“You what?” Scotty sounded outraged but that might just be the alcohol in him.   
“Its not like that.” Spock said, trying to calm the situation down.   
“No, its exactly like that.” You called through the door, your voice breaking.   
“Is she crying?” Bones said rather quietly, making you think he probably didn’t want you to hear.   
“Oh jesus Christ. You get jealous so you called her a hooker?!” Kirk said and you heard Bones sware under his breath. You heard more arguing as you pushed yourself up and wiped your cheeks and eyes.   
You opened the door to see the boys freeze when they saw you.   
“I think im going to have a lie down. Can you all please leave?” You asked, being polite to them. Kirk moved past Spock who was standing nearest to you. He wrapped his arms around you and you accepted the hug, returning it despite it was the reason for this whole argument.   
kirk, Bones and Scotty left but Spock held back, his eyes trained on you as you waited for him to leave.   
“Spock, im done.” You sighed, leaning against the wall.   
“Im not. Im sorry, I did not intend for this to happen.” Spock motioned between him and yourself. The truth was that you were both close which was why it hurt so much from him.   
“I know.” You whispered. You honestly knew that Spock would never intend to hurt you and that was the only that kept you from throwing him out of your room.   
A single tear cascaded down your cheek and you were about to wipe it away when Spock walked up to you and used his hand to wipe the tear away. He then cradled your face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing your temples as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head.   
You let out a shaky breath at this sudden burst of affection for him. Never had you seen him like this.   
“Im sorry. I-I carry deep feeling for you. I found that when I saw you in the arms of others, I couldn’t control my own anger.” Spock whispered into your hair as you took in his words.   
You pulled back enough for him to look down into your eyes. You watched his tongue dart out and wet his lower lip as his eyes looked into yours and you knew he was telling the truth.   
You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. Spocks whole body tensed but he quickly kissed you back. One of his hands went into your hair and the other slipped down your body to wrap around your waist.   
“Spock to the bridge.” Kirks voice on the com broke the two of you apart. You saw the flash of nervousness across Spocks face but you giggled. Looking back, it was rather humorous.   
“I had better go.” Spock gently kissed your forehead and you smiled.   
“Come back later? I think we probably have a lot to talk about.” You said as Spock went to leave the room. You followed him to the door and gave him a reassuring smile.   
When he was gone, you leaned against the door and smiled to yourself.   
You had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last misunderstanding.


End file.
